Life Less Ordinary
by Atalya
Summary: Lex, assumed muggle, moves from a large town in Scotland with her mother, Elizabeth, to what she thinks is their new home. What she doesn't know is that the other occupants of the house are characters froma certain favourite series of her's and her mother
1. A New Start

**Chapter 1 – A New Start**

Moving to a new neighbourhood was a daunting thing for anyone, let alone being moved from the large town of Ayr in Scotland to the Wiltshire countryside. And that was exactly what Alexis Marie MacIsaac and her mother Elizabeth were doing. The move was to be a big one, the two of them packing up there 3 bedroom house and traveling by car down to Wiltshire all on their own save the removal van driver.

Fifteen year old Alexis, more affectionately known as Lex, was quite glad to be allowed this chance of a new start. At her old school, Prestwick Academy, her life had been hard with her so called friends spreading many rumours, causing her to miss most of her Standard Grade years. That didn't stop her from out shining them all and attaining six grade 1s, two grade 2s and an A out of her nine subjects. None of that mattered to her anymore though; she was finally leaving her life in Ayr and Prestwick behind to be replaced by her life about to start in their new home.

The journey seemed to take hardly anytime at all as she was so engrossed in her favourite book, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, which she had read eight times to date. Maybe her interest in the series of books was slightly obssessive but that was nothing compared to some of the fans she'd met at the midnight opening at the local bookshop.

At around 7pm Lex was dragged away from her dreams of magic and a certain school named Hogwarts by her mother shaking her and anouncing their arrival to their new house. Stepping out of the car Lex's mouth dropped open in shock with a whispered "Holy fuck..." thrown in for good measure. The house, no _mansion_, that stood in front of them towered 5 floors above them and about the same below them by her estimation. A long drive stretched out behind them to a set of large wroght iron gates and a set of steps leading up to an ornate set of double doors. The pair slowly ascended the steps gazing up at the beauty of the gothic house.

'Wait a second...' thought Lex, 'how the hell can we afford this?' And that was exactly what she asked her mother. "Well that's simple Lex," she replied with a mischievious grin, "we can't!"

"In fact, this isn't our house at all. It's my sister's. Did I forget to mention that this was our new home?" With a wink Elizabeth skipped up the last few steps, leaving Lex in a slight state of shock mid way down, and pulled the bell cord.

It was an apprehensive Lex that joined her mother at the top of the stairs and whispered "We need to have some serious talks later on," just before the door was opened.

**What a great place to end this chapter don't you think? ;) Read and Review!**


	2. Meet the Family

**Chapter 2 – Meet the Family**

As one of the large doors creaked open slowly, Lex took a reassuring breath and prepared herself for the worst.

Only to find that it was a simple butler answering the door. Under her breath, she thanked the Gods in gaelic, the native tongue of her deceased father, for giving her the extra time to get her mind back in order. Her mother's revelation had certainly thrown her off and no doubt there was more to come.

They were led through several dark corridors full of landscapes and portraits, the subjects platinum blonde hair looking surprisingly familiar to Lex, and were shown into the drawing room where the 'Mistress and her family' would join them soon.

Once the butler had left her mother pushed her into a chair and said very quickly in what seemed like one long breath, "Don't fly off the handle at me but you're about to meet Narcissa, Lucius and Drace Malfoy. Please, _please_ don't kill me and I promise I'll explain everything to you later, ok? Good." At that very moment said family entered one after the other.

"Beth darling, how lovely to see you! It's been far too long since your last visit." was the warm welcome accompanied by a familial embrace from the slim platinum blonde. 'This can't be my aunt,' thought Lex, 'she's the complete frickin' opposite to my mother! Blonde and black haired women are _not_ born from the same parents.'

Her mind racing at a hundred miles an hour Lex didn't notice the change in introductions to include herself until her mother swiftly tugged her to her feet slightly less gracefully than usual. A light blush dappled her cheeks and she embraced with her 'new' aunt. Catching Draco's smirk she stuck her tongue out at him over Narcissa's shoulder, mentally sniggering at his slightly appalled look at risking something so childish in such adult company.

After some idle chitchat between the reunited sisters, Elizabeth finally turned to Lex to offer her the long awaited explaination. Turns out that her mother had gone to Hogwart's and was Narcissa's junior by two years. Her father, Cameron, had been in Narcissa's year at school and had been a Ravenclaw, her mother a Slytherin. 'Not a bad match considering what was happening at that time' thought Lex. Elizabeth and Cameron had married not long after her graduation and little Lex was conceived on the night of their wedding. The next event in the timeline was the bit that worried Lex the most, her father's death. By the sounds of it whatever her mother had told her was a cover up and the truth was about to be revealed.

"Lex, honey, you're father was killed while working, but not in the kind of shootout with guns." A small sigh escaped from Elizabeth before she continued. "You're father was on a renaissance mission for Voldemort but the information they had been fed had been part of a set up and he was ambushed not long after he arrived. Members of the Order of the Phoenix simultaneously attacked him and the particular combination of hexes and curses eventually killed him."

At that point Lex vaguely remember her mother dabbing her eyes with a hankerchief and taking a few minutes to gather herself. Hearing the news of how her father really died had taken it's toll on Lex's mind and she chose then to up and run out of the room. On and on she ran through the dimly lit corridors; Left, right, right, left, right. Eventually she stumbled to a stop and slumped down the nearest wall, pulling her knees up to her chest and sobbing quietly.

'How could they do that? All this time I've been reading about how god damned brilliant the Order is from a _Muggle_ book of all things and now I find out that they are responsible for my father's death, my mother's a witch and related to the Black's and the Malfoy's and to top it off no doubt I'm a witch too! Man, is life a bitch sometimes.'

Not five minutes later a set of footsteps sedately made their way towards Lex's resting place. Looking up she was met with Draco's grey eyes and a derisive smirk plastered across his other wise angelic features.

"I supposed you've been sent to take me back to here the rest of my twisted life?" was Lex's tired greeting.

"You could put it like that. Running out in the middle of you're life story wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do now was it?" was the snarky reply.

With a huff, she stood up and followed him back to the drawing room, grumbling in gaelic all the way about cousins with sticks up their arses.

The following hour involved indepth conversations about a block that her mother had put on her magic to prevent her precious baby, cue mental eye roll, from being discovered by Dumbledore and his posse and how exactly they were going to remove it and integrate her into Hogwarts etc. From Lex's point of view, a very boring hour through which she barely kept awake, only managing to with the ocassional kick from Draco to keep her in the land of the living.

She didn't remember how she got to bed that night, or how she ended up in a pair of what looked like guys boxers and a t-shirt, but Lex was extremely appreciative of the long lie. Rolling out of bed and heading straight for the bathroom her normal morning routine began. First was a nice hot shower, followed by a full body moisturise and then the most difficult task of her morning routine. Taming her hair! _duh duh duuuuh!_ Today Lex decided on smooth curls since she was without straighteners. While she was drying her hair, head between her legs to give her hair more volume, everything began to sink in. 'Holy Mother of Jesus! I'm a bloody witch! As in the wand waving Harry Potter style. And so is my mum and dad. And I'm also related to the Malfoys; possibly the most evil family in the whole frickin' book! Woohoo!' In the middle of her revelations, she had found the time to leap onto the bed, hairdryer in hand, and start bouning around and shouting with glee. Unbeknown to Lex, Draco and knocked lightly on the door then peered in to see what the ruckus was, catching her only in a small towel jumping around like an eejit.

He smirked and laughed catching Lex's attention. Squealing slightly in surprised she jumped off the bed and checked the towel was still cover all the necessary bits before scolding Draco.

"Don't you know how to knock , you little pervert?"

"Of course I do," he replied, "I can't help it if you're so deaf you can't hear it."

Lex harrumphed and shoved him out the door, slamming it in his face. Despite that, she could still hear him chuckling as he walked away. Infuriated she dressed quickly in the only clothes in the cupboard, some basic underwear ("No support in this damn bra whatsoever" she grumbled), a short denim skirt, a forest green t-shirt to match her eyes and a pair of ballet pumps in the same green. After tying the ribbons around her ankles properly she skipped out the door and tried to find her way to breakfast using her nose.

**Sorry there isn't much going on yet but the next chapter includes: Blaise, magic and Diagon Alley!**


End file.
